This invention relates to photography. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing lighting for taking photographs. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing lighting for photographs of small objects.
Small objects such as pieces of jewelry and baseball cards are often photographed for such purposes as selling, cataloging and displaying the objects. With the advent of internet technologies and web sites, such as E-bay, there is an increasing need for digital images of small objects to sell the objects over the internet.
Any photograph of an object that is to be used for a presentation, cataloging or display cannot have glare, shadows, reflections or dullness of color. In these photographs, it is important to have lighting that minimizes shadows in order to properly display the object. Lighting that minimizes shadow and glares are a particular problem for shiny objects such as jewelry, coins and printed circuit boards. These shiny objects typically have hot spots glare and reflections that are unacceptable in display photographs. The pixels in a digital photograph need a softer subtler light source to allow for even dispersion of light. Therefore, equipment is needed that evenly diffuses light cast upon the object. Furthermore, the camera taking the photograph cannot move in order for the picture to be crisp.
In the past, the only way to get the proper lighting for such pictures included professional lighting in a studio, a framed lighting tent with an external light source and a dome with internal lighting. Heretofore, this equipment produced has been prohibitively expensive. Furthermore, some objects cannot be moved to go to a studio. For example, some archeological objects cannot be moved when being documented. Cameras available today allow an amateur to take professional quality photographs at an affordable cost. Therefore, users of such cameras want a lighting system that is inexpensive and mobile to solve the above and other problems.
The above and other problems are solved and an advancement in the art is made by the lighting extension of the present invention. A first advantage of this invention is that no internal lighting system is needed. The lighting extension of the present invention uses external lighting such as lighting in a room or natural sunlight. The lighting extension of this invention evenly disperses light from the external lighting to eliminate glare, shadows and reflections from a photograph. Thus, the expense of a lighting system is avoided.
A second advantage of this invention is that this lighting is easily transportable. The lighting extension of this invention eliminates the need for extra photography gear, such as tripod, cables, electricity, expensive lighting and light diffusing devices. Thus, the system does not require extra equipment that is unwieldy and requires outside sources of power. Furthermore, this lighting extension has very few pieces and thus set up time is minimal. This allows the light extension to be lightweight therefore and easy to carry. A carrying case may also be provided that allows for easy transportation of the lighting system.
A third advantage of this invention is that even a relative novice may take professional quality photographs of small objects. The lighting extension system has a mounting bracket that holds a camera in place to prevent movement which may degrade the quality of a photograph. Thus, the lighting extension of this invention acts as a tripod stabilizing the camera. Furthermore, a camera lens protrudes through an opening in the lighting extension. This places a camera in the proper position to take a quality picture.
A fourth advantage of this invention is that accessories may be added to the lighting extension to change the photographs. One accessory is a tripod or extension collar that allow the lighting extension to be used to take pictures of larger objects or change the angle of the pictures. Accessories may also be used to change lighting colors, background and provide other special effects specific to photography.
In accordance with this invention, a lighting extension is an apparatus that diffuses light to photograph an object having the following components. A cover that surrounds an object and is made of translucent material that diffuses light from outside of the cover to minimize shadows cast by the object. An opening proximate a top side of the cover allows a lens of a camera through the cover to photograph the object.
In a first preferred embodiment, the cover is shaped as a hemisphere. In alternative embodiments the cover may be shaped as a cone, a cube, bell shaped or any other three dimensional polygonal shape.
The lighting extension may also include a camera mounting bracket that affixes to the cover proximate the opening and holds a camera in a position to allow the camera to take a photograph though the opening. The camera mounting bracket includes a base that supports the camera. The base is made of a platform that includes a coupling that affixes to the cover proximate the opening. The base also has an opening through the platform that mates with the opening through the cover to allow the lens of the camera to photograph the object through the cover.
In a preferred embodiment, a locking mechanism affixes the camera to the platform. The locking mechanism may include a brace that extends upward substantially perpendicular from one side of the platform, an opening through the brace, and a screw that fits through the opening and mates with a treaded opening on the camera to affix the camera to the base.
In a preferred embodiment, the base mates with a particular type of camera. Each base may then have indicia that identifies the particular type of camera with which the base mates.
The lighting extension may also include a lip around a perimeter of a bottom side of a cover to facilitate resting the cover on a surface over the object.
In order to facilitate different sizes of objects, the lighting extension may include an extension collar made of translucent material that forms a wall having a shape of the bottom perimeter of the cover and upon which a bottom perimeter of the cover rests to increase the inside height of the cover. Preferably, the extension collar is seamless. Thus the extension collar may be a flat piece of translucent material having a first end and a second end. The first end bends to affix to the second end to create the shape of the bottom perimeter. The lip around the bottom perimeter of the cover rest upon an upper side of the extension collar. The cover may be rotable about said extension to change camera angles.
Alternatively, Legs may be affixed to the bottom of the cover to fit over even larger objects or to give a photograph greater depth. The legs may have one or more legs that are shorter in length than the remaining legs to allow the lighting extension to be angled to provide a different camera angle.
In a preferred embodiment, a pad made of a colored material rests upon a surface and the cover rests upon the pad. The pad provides a background for said photograph.
In a preferred embodiment, a foil may be wrapped around the cover to change the ambient light. The foil may be made of silver or gold photographic material. Alternatively, the foil may have one side made of gold material and one side of silver material. The foil may then be turned inside out to use the desired material. The foil may be made of a flat piece of photographic fabric having a first end and second end, the first ends wraps around and affixes to the second end to enclose the cover.
In a preferred embodiment the lighting extension may include a carrying case that receives the cover and stores the cover for use.